


The Archivist

by feralvigilant (bonefacebabe)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Mystery, No Spoilers, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonefacebabe/pseuds/feralvigilant
Summary: "i think you've bitten into more than you can chew"A short poem I wrote after finishing the first season of Magnus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Archivist

no such thing as set in stone

you'll find that out on your own

secrets kept within the deep

is it to protect you or confine me

bones made of alder and heart of ice

eldritch gods hidden in your Eye

is it better knowing or letting it lie

the choice is not yours, nor is it mine

the shadows grow longer, your tea is cold

this mystery assures you won't live to be old

gotta dig deeper just to hit the lid

but you'll regret it when you see what's within

statement begins, every Eye upon you

i think you've bitten into more than you can chew

you'll find these wounds are unable to mend

these scars won't fade but the statement ends

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, I wrote this to be sung. I haven't finished the Magnus Archives but I love it dearly!


End file.
